New Judgment
by AnjinForever
Summary: Sakura fails the Final Judgment, wiping the memories of love from everyone in Tomoeda and re-starting the search for a Clow Master. With Tomoyo as the new Yue, Syaoran, Eriol and Touya all compete for the cards amidst a storm of new relationships. R&R.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"You should have known, Kereberos. You should have guessed this would be the result. The years have stolen your memories of the Master's power, and you thought you saw it reflected in such a weak human. I'm disappointed," Yue's words rained down like blows, like bolts of judgment from above.

"Clow didn't make you to be like this Yue," Kereberos growled, more in pain than in anger. He wanted to be angry, to yell back in defiance, but in the place where anger and hope dwelt there was nothing left. "Not like this. No one could have passed that test. No one."

"Clow could have," Yue said.

Kereberos weakly pulled himself to his four feet and padded over to stand beside Sakura, who was on her knees. Her face had the shocked white expression of a person who had just failed. It was the face of a person who understood that her failure would cost everyone she knew the thing that was most precious to any human: the memories of love. In the end even she would forget everything. How could the mind of a grade-schooler wrap around such a realization? Yue had injured her physically with his test... but the wounds from this failure ran much deeper into Sakura's core. Tears ran from her eyes and down her cheeks unchecked, probably unnoticed.

"K... Kero..." Sakura's voice was so terribly faint. Her eyes were on him, but he hardly felt that she was truly seeing him standing in front of her. Feeling like crying himself Kereberos pressed his large, furry head against Sakura's face, letting her stain his fur with her tears.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I shouldn't have gotten you involved in this. For a kid this was too much. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Kereberos said, repeating the apology over and over to himself, to Sakura, to Syaoran, to Yue, to Clow. He had placed a child in command of some of the most powerful and mysterious magic the world currently knew and had expected her to pass a test being given by a judge who had declared that no other Master for the cards would be found.

"Perhaps, now that you're truly awake, you'll do a better job with your next selection," Yue said, interrupting Kereberos's mourning. All around them the Clow Cards drifted, and Kereberos could feel their impatient energy. They were chomping at the bit in anticipation of being free again. Their nervous activity was probably sapping what little there was left of Sakura's magic force. The test was over, and it was time to begin preparations for finding another Master.

"Where will the next selection take place? And what will you do with your human form?" Kereberos asked, turning to regard Yue with a difficult expression. He knew he'd never forget the pain of that day... but they had been tasked by Clow and could not ignore their duty. It made his bile rise to coldly turn his back on Sakura now when she was hurting, but he had to know if this was truly where they would separate forever.

"Tomoeda was the destined location of this judgment. I believe those who are capable of wielding magic will be drawn here in time. As for my form... I've grown tired of this particular human's form. I've already selected another," Yue said, folding his arms.

"..." Kereberos couldn't find anything else to say to that. Without Yue inhabiting him it was likely Yukito would just vanish or go back to wherever it was he had come from. No one would even remember he had been there. It made Kereberos's jaw clench, but there was nothing he could say.

Sakura's failure was his own failure. There was nothing left but to bow his head in defeat.

There was a flash and Yue's form vanished. Kereberos blinked, confused, and looked around. The Clow Cards were still floating around, not yet scattered. Was the next selection beginning? Why did Yue vanish without saying anything?

Then there was the sound of some rubble being pushed aside as someone stood somewhere behind Kereberos. Slowly, Kereberos turned to look.

Tomoyo Daidouji was climbing to her feet. Her long black hair had become white, and her warm, friendly eyes were now frosty with the same expression Yue had been wearing. No... rather... Yue had become Tomoyo.

Folding her wings neatly behind her back Yue dusted herself off a little and then regarded Kereberos.

"Well then, shall we begin the 2nd game?" she asked, her voice musical like angelsong. She then raised one hand, middle finger pressed to thumb.

Syaoran, Kereberos, Mizuki and Sakura all looked up at Yue's small hand like it was the bell that would toll the end of days.

***snap***

(Anjin's Notes: For those of you wondering 'hey doesn't this guy have some other CCS fic he was doing? Yes I did but the Alternate Universe idea I was using for that was so far departed from being a CCS story as to render it basically worthless. I actually scrapped it, replaced the characters with originals and am now re-writing it as a possible professional piece. As for this story I mostly wanted a reason to explore several possibilities with the CCS story, namely: Alternate relationships (mostly centered around Tomoyo... Ah yes, expect there to be a love triangle quadrangle pentagram? Also I wanted to explore other characters as Cardcaptors, but no original characters! I refuse to use originals as that just encourages self-insertion which is horrid. I'll also do away with my forcefully shoving my music tastes down everyone's throats with my 'opening theme' 'ending theme' thingy as I realize now that no one actually goes out and listens to the songs I suggest for background music for my 'fics. If you really miss this feature I'll be happy to assign a bunch of 07th Expansion songs for you to listen to to get the mood right.

This fic will operate under the same understanding as all CLAMP works: there's no such thing as an altruistic villain, love can bloom between any two (or more) characters regardless of... everything, and if I -really- run out of ideas I'll cross it over with Angelic Layer or something (don't hold your breath though). I don't intend for every chapter to be as heavy as this prologue was so don't worry about it turning all emo or anything. I do enjoy melodrama as it adds power to certain emotional parts of the story, but I will use it sparingly, promise. Anywho please enjoy future chapters of the magical drama romance New Judgment. I'm a really nice guy to talk to, by the way, so if you ever want to discuss CLAMP's works, fanfictions in general or if you just want another member for your anime-themed RP please don't hesitate to message me or contact me through some other means. I'm generally available. Always.)


	2. Syaoran and the Great Disaster

**Syaoran and the Great Disaster**

_The holes left by lost memories are difficult, if not impossible, to fill._

There was a day some time before summer break ended and 6th grade began that Syaoran woke up not remembering what had happened the day before. He lay, staring at his ceiling, the back of one hand laid across his forehead. No matter how much he focused it was like trying to remember a dream that fades soon after awakening.

Accompanying this feeling of amnesia was a kind of hollow pain in his chest. Well, at least that's where he would have placed the pain if it was something physical, but it wasn't. He ate some breakfast and did some exercises to see if it was some kind of ache from sleeping wrong, but he soon realized that no activity had the slightest effect on the pain.

"What happened yesterday?" Syaoran asked himself quite a few times, but no one was around to answer him. Looking around his empty apartment he didn't feel out of place being by himself. Yet somehow there was a loneliness within him that had nothing to do with his apartment being empty.

Not really knowing what to do with himself, Syaoran tried to remember how he'd been spending his summer up to that point. Nothing. He focused, his eyebrows drawing down in concentration. Finally, after what seemed like several minutes of absolute stillness his thoughts began to stir and a kind of patchy recollection surfaced from the pool of his mind.

He had been training, of course. Why had he come to Japan in the first place? The seers of his family had predicted a great disaster. So every day he had been training, especially his magic, so that when the great disaster came he would be able to overcome it.

Syaoran let out a long breath and realized there was sweat on his brow. Try as he might he couldn't pull any other memories from the patchy mess.

The phone rang just then, cutting short any further introspection.

"Hello?" Syaoran honestly had no idea who could be calling.

"... Syaoran," a woman's voice came, as if from a great distance. The quality of the connection made it seem like a long distance call.

"... mother?" Syaoran asked, the word coming to his mind like a fish surfacing from muddy water.

"Syaoran. Are you alright? Yesterday a great and terrible sign appeared. I feared for you," Syaoran's mother's voice was gentle and concerned, however there was also a strange cold feeling, as if she was holding more negative words for later.

"I'm fine mother," Syaoran said, feeling little reason to give an energetic response. He had a strange sense of detachment from the conversation, as if the person on the other end was not his mother at all but a stranger asking after his health. "I don't think anything happened-..."

"The Great Disaster happened, my son. The one we sent you to prevent," Syaoran's mother cut off his half-hearted reply rather suddenly. Syaoran was shocked, for more reason than one. "Since you'll have forgotten it all let me explain it to you; thankfully as I've had no direct contact with the Clow Cards they've had no effect on me."

Syaoran had no choice but to listen, and as he did the pain in his soul began to throb.

"You've forgotten everything precious to you, my dear child. You probably hardly remember who I am, even though you know I'm your mother. All your memories of me, of your sisters, have turned to ash and cannot be called back. You, and everyone else who has ever touched the Clow Cards since they were sealed at Clow's passing. Not only that but they've been scattered again: after feeding on all the magic of the Master who failed the test they've grown stronger. If the Disaster should occur a second time I do not think the effects will be as contained as they were this time around. It may not be just those nearby who are effected by the loss of that which is most precious," Syaoran's mother's voice was firm but not without warmth. She felt for the loss of those around Syaoran, and especially for Syaoran's own loss, but she also wished strongly for him to be brave and continue the duty he had been sent for. By forcing him to understand the results of failure she hoped she could kindle in him the flame of perseverance that would allow him to prevent a second Disaster from occurring.

"Mother..." Syaoran's response was slow in coming, and he was afraid of what the answer might be. "... was I the one who failed the test?"

"I don't believe so. The person who failed would be much worse off, I think. If it had been you I doubt you would have even gotten out of bed this morning. Besides which, can you still touch your magic?"

"Yes. I was able to during my training today," Syaoran said.

"Well, the Clow Cards would have drained their previous master dry of all magic before scattering again. The fact that you can still draw on your magic is proof that you were not the one," his mother said, gently re-assuring him.

"..." Syaoran was silent for a moment, thinking. From within him he felt stirrings of feelings that had been buried. He had to seal the cards, for the honor of his family and to protect the world. His love may have been forgotten, but his sense of duty had not been. Where once the deep hole had existed in his heart from the loss now a small flame lit. He fed the flame, clenching one fist with his eyes closed.

"Syaoran?" his mother's voice was worried.

"Mother. I won't fail everyone again. This time I'll definitely become the master of the Clow Cards," Syaoran said. He sounded more like his old self, and his mother relaxed a little.

"I know you will, my son. I believe in your strength. Be safe, and be brave," his mother said softly.

"I will," Syaoran promised.

"... And Syaoran," his mother suddenly spoke again right before they disconnected. "It may be impossible but... if you can ever discover the identity of the one who failed the previous test be sure to give them a little strength. You may be the only one who can, and it may be that that person has become truly alone because of the Disaster."

"..." Syaoran again fell silent. When he tried to think about the person who had tried to take the test the last time it almost made his heart skip. His whole body resisted as he tried to grasp at the lost memories. He was not meant to remember. He was not _allowed_ to remember. He gritted his teeth.

"I love you, Syaoran. You aren't alone," his mother said, realizing that she had brought up something painful. She decided to let the matter slide and instead they said their good-byes.

**~The First Day of School~**

Syaoran felt like it was his first time walking into that classroom, though he knew vaguely that it wasn't. The same feeling repeated each time a classmate entered and he saw their face. Faces he somehow knew despite not being able to connect the faces with memories or feelings. Had they really shared over a year together? He couldn't believe it, and he knew it was the power of the Cards sealing his feelings, so he discarded it all. He would start from square one. He greeted everyone and got back standard 'good morning's from everyone.

Oddly, Syaoran noticed that he wasn't the only one who seemed oddly distant that day. Many of the other students acted and moved stiffly, as if they were feeling some kind of ache somewhere. He knew where the ache was... he had felt it himself. However, that it would effect so many of his classmates was worrying.

_Was the previous Clow Master a person from this school? I must have met the person, but could it have really been one of my classmates? Is there a child my age capable of wielding that magic here?_

Syaoran shook his head as his thoughts hit the painful wall of the amnesia magic. No use worrying about it. Start over.

When the teacher came in every seat was filled but one... the one right in front of Syaoran. He wondered who sat there.

"Everyone seems to be here," Terada-sensei said, once the bell had rung starting the school day. He then glanced at the back and saw the empty desk. "Ah, except one..." he checked his attendance sheet which still had their seating arrangement from the last year. "... 'Kinomoto'. Hmm. I wonder why she wouldn't be able to come for the first day of the school year. Could someone take today's handouts by her house after school?"

There was silence and the other students looked at each other with rather confused faces. None of them really knew Kinomoto all that well, and no one had ever been to her house. Rika, the acting class president, looked over at Tomoyo Daidouji.

"Daidouji-san, isn't Kinomoto-san your cousin?" Rika asked. Her question seemed to surprise Tomoyo, who had to think about it for a moment.

"She is, but our families aren't very close..." Tomoyo said hesitantly.

"But you know where her house is right?" Rika pressed, obviously not wanting to take the handouts over by herself. Her pleading gaze finally got through to Tomoyo who gave Rika a soft smile and nodded.

"I know where her house is. We can go together after school," Tomoyo said at last. Rika gave a sigh of relief and returned Tomoyo's smile.

"Thank you Sasaki-kun, Daidouji-kun," Terada-sensei said, as always referring to even girls using the 'kun' suffix, like they were his subordinates in a company or something. Syaoran was surprised that he remembered this particular habit, and figured that his relationship with the teacher obviously hadn't been anything important as it hadn't been erased.

In fact, looking around, he could recall many things about the other kids. Rika tended to act mature and take charge. Tomoyo... his thoughts of her were fuzzy, but she had a gentle personality and some odd habits. Naoko loved books, Chiharu was... energetic? Yamazaki liked to tell stories. Syaoran began to feel a little less disturbed as the memories of the other students came flowing back to him. There were spots in his memories here and there, but at least he didn't feel like a total outsider anymore.

Besides Tomoyo the only other massive blank came when he tried to think of the girl who was absent that day: 'Kinomoto'... What was her first name? He couldn't even remember that. Maybe she had been absent a lot last year as well? Nobody seemed to really know much about her, so it could be that she was one of those unlucky kids who was in and out of the hospital too much to go to school regularly. He wasn't sure, and it hurt his head trying to pierce the veil in his memories, so he gave up after a while.

School passed quickly. Syaoran ate lunch with Yamazaki who told him a few ridiculous stories, though he seemed a little more reserved than Syaoran remembered. Every once in a while Yamazaki would pause and get a distant look in his eyes like he was searching for something within himself. Syaoran knew the feeling, so he tried his best to help Yamazaki keep his mind off the blank memories. Yamazaki, apparently on a sudden whim, invited Syaoran to come hang out at his house some time.

Syaoran couldn't remember a single time he had visited any of the other students at their home, and he wondered why not. Had he been that busy with training during the last two years? Maybe he had been involved with the Clow Master who had failed... but thinking that was painful. That would have meant he had failed in his one mission and left the fate of the world in the hands of another person. He couldn't imagine what kind of person it had been. No. He decided there was no way he would have been able to stand by and let someone else try to capture the cards.

"Yeah. We should definitely hang out one of these days," Syaoran finally agreed.

**~That Evening~**

Syaoran was on his way back from buying some groceries when he met the small flying stuffed-animal. He dropped the sacks he was carrying in shock as the small animal flew up in his face and started talking to him with a heavy Osaka accent.

"Hey brat, looks like you're still on your feet," it said, looking rather angry for some reason.

"Who... what are you?" Syaoran asked, surprised to the point of stuttering.

"I'm Kereberos, Seal Guardian of the Clow Cards," Kero said seriously, meeting Syaoran's gaze.

"K... Kereberos! Wait... what was that you said first... I'm still on my feet? Have we met before?" Syaoran thought fast and tried to piece together what was going on.

"That's right. We met before the Disaster. I don't want to talk about it. Actually I don't want to talk to you at all. I just need a place to sleep, and you're the only one who won't freak out at having a magic beast living with you so let's just both shut up and leave it at that," Kero said, obviously needing to basically force the request out. Syaoran got the strong impression that the two of them had never had good chemistry.

Syaoran bent to pick up his groceries, then straightened and looked at Kero.

"Kereberos. Please put me under the contract to begin capturing the Clow Cards," he said, with as much respect as he could muster. He wondered if he should get down on his knees. Despite the strange form he was presently in Syaoran knew Kero was a powerful magical beast summoned to watch over the seal of the Clow Cards.

"Looks like you've remembered some pointless things," Kero said, looking disgusted. "The answer is 'no', and why were you able to remember about the cards so easily?"

"My mother reminded me of my purpose, and the rest I had kept in notebooks that I wrote while I was studying the history of Clow and his cards that my family has kept. I know what needs to be done. If you give me the Key, I can seal the cards," Syaoran said confidently.

"Oh you can? You're something special? Some kind of prodigy? Such a gifted child?" Kero responded angrily, and with even more loathing in his voice than even his facial expression could convey. Syaoran was taken aback by the sarcastic verbal tirade. "Who do you think you are? You think you're better than her!"

At the last part Syaoran's eyes widened. Kereberos remembered... of course he would be immune to the power of the Disaster. Was the ache in his heart even greater than that in those who had forgotten? Suddenly behind the anger in Kero's eyes Syaoran could see a deep well of pain.

"Who was-..." Syaoran began to ask the foolish question before he could stop himself. He caught himself, but it was too late. Kero's expression turned dark, and he turned away and began to fly in the opposite direction slowly.

"Forget it. I'll find somewhere else to sleep," Kero said quietly.

"No! Wait! I'm sorry! I promise not to talk about any of that around you again. I'm sorry. I don't remember anything. All I know is what I was sent here for. I won't ask you to make me the new Cardcaptor... I'll hunt them on my own, in my own way," Syaoran said, reaching out a hand while calling Kero back. Kero hesitated, then slowly floated back while avoiding Syaoran's eyes.

"I couldn't care less what you do, just don't get me involved," Kero said. He then silently followed Syaoran home and didn't say a word to him before finding a spot on Syaoran's couch to fall asleep. Syaoran guessed that he probably hadn't slept since the Disaster. He felt sorry for Kero, but he figured that his very presence was offensive to the guardian for some reason so he left him alone.

Instead Syaoran dug into some of his belongings and brought out his large compass-board.

"With or without the support of the Guardian Beast, I have to do this..." he muttered. He then placed his hands over the board and concentrated his will.

**~Later that Night~**

"Raitei Shourai!" Syaoran yelled the incantation and directed the bolts of summoned lightning at the giant bird-like form that was flying above him. The wind from the beats of its wings were enough to practically knock Syaoran flat.

The electricity crackled and surrounded The Fly, but it seemed to only enrage the bird spirit. With its huge beak and claws it jabbed at Syaoran. He was able to dodge the beak but a claw caught him on the shoulder, gashing his flesh. He let out a short cry and clapped one hand to his shoulder as The Fly winged past him and made a wheeling turn to begin another pass.

"For a lesser card to be this aggressive... and powerful..." Syaoran said, through gritted teeth. Truth be told he was already fearing the cold grip of fear in his heart. His board had led him to the nearest of the awakened cards, and he had been pleasantly surprised to find that it was a rather peaceful card like The Fly. However, as soon as he had approached The Fly had begun attacking him. He wondered if it meant to kill him and devour his magic.

"This is... how they've become, after the Disaster?" he asked, to no one in particular. He wished Kero would have come along, but then figured even Kereberos wouldn't have been able to help or provide advice for this.

He was forced to quickly roll into a dodge as The Fly swept past overhead. He narrowly avoided the slicing talons. This was not the kind of thing he had been preparing for. Maybe if he was facing something like The Firey or The Watery, but not from something like The Fly.

"If it's like this... I'll just have to be ruthless..." Syaoran said, gripping his short sword tightly.

_If I fail... if I can't become the new Clow Master... then the whole world might suffer, _he thought, gathering his courage and determination. He then pulled another paper charm from within his green battle robe. He would be ruthless.

The Fly started to come back in yet another sweeping pass, but this time Syaoran stood his ground.

"Fuuka Shourai!" he called, summoning the wind. The wind was supposed to be a gentle element, but with this calling he pushed it to be something dangerous. He concentrated the wind that was passing over and under the wing of The Fly giving it lift. He then wrenched the flows harshly, causing the air pressure to suddenly collapse in with great force on the brittle wing bones of the bird spirit. There was a crunching sound and, with a loud cry, The Fly dropped from the air and slammed into the ground, rolling and coming to a stop near Syaoran.

Syaoran wasted no time. Rushing up, he slammed his sword hilt-deep into The Fly. Before it had time to react he drew a pentagram in the air with his right hand, then placed his fingers near his lips to begin an Taoist chant. His chant drew the force from The Fly and dispersed it into the air through the sword. The Fly struggled weakly, but finally fell to its injuries and the draw of Syaoran's magic. There was a light clang as Syaoran's sword fell to the ground. The Fly, in card form, drifted softly toward the ground.

Syaoran quickly caught it, and almost collapsed from the sudden force that ran through his entire body. The Fly was already trying to escape the card, and was fighting against Syaoran's magic. He had to act quickly. Taking a paper seal out of his robe he wrapped it around the card. He then drew nine slashes in the air over the card while muttering a spell that would ward against spiritual power. To finish it off he placed two fingers from each hand in an 'x' on top of the card and yelled "Kyu Kyu Nyo Ritsu Ryo!"

The card lost its energy and succumbed to the seal. Syaoran was panting with exertion. However, he wasn't done yet. He felt like he had been struggling for hours and hours, but he couldn't allow himself to stop before it was really over.

With a pen he wrote his name in kanji across the bottom of the card. Even with the seal he could still feel its nervous energy trying to break free. He knew even the seal wouldn't be enough to hold it. He would have to make it his, once and for all.

"Card of Clow, accept your new master! I forge a new contract by right of blood and power!"

While yelling this Syaoran held the card out in one hand, keeping his other hand close to his chest in a gesture used for gathering spiritual power. He began to force his spirit into the card, pushing out Clow's influence and replacing it with his own. It was hard, harder than any training Syaoran had ever done. It was a violent struggle, but slowly the card began to glow with a brilliant light.

When it was over the card in Syaoran's hand was green like his robes, with yellow-gold edging. He flipped it over and, in the place of Clow's magic circle, found that it now held a magical pentagram commonly used by Onmyouji or practitioners of Tao.

Syaoran was exhausted. He could barely draw breath. Already he felt the strain of supporting the magical needs of a Clow Card with his own magic. It was like something draining his soul little by little.

But he had to know. He had to know the power that he had captured. He had to make sure it was really his now.

"Become my wings. Fly," Syaoran said, unable to muster the energy needed to call out the command. The Fly heard, however, and glowed in Syaoran's hands. It vanished, and Syaoran suddenly felt lighter. He also felt as if something was gripping him by the shoulders. He looked over one shoulder and saw snowy white wings growing from his back. He gave a weary smile, and then he flew.

The cool night breeze felt so refreshing after the battle that Syaoran just wanted to keep flying forever, despite how tired he was. However, even though it seemed like an eternity of drifting through the night sky, he soon began to feel the need to sleep after about 10 minutes of flight. He made his way home, careful to avoid passing through any well-lit or populated areas where he might be seen.

He put the card on his desk, dropped his sword on the floor, and hit his bed and slept without even removing his battle robes.

**~Elsewhere~**

Naoko waited with baited breath while the picture developed. Finally, after so many nights of watching the empty night sky with her telescope, she had seen something worth staying up late for. First she had seen a huge bird, and then a smaller bird with large white wings. She had taken pictures with a telescopic lens camera she had always kept by her window just in case she ever managed to really see a UFO. She wondered excitedly if she'd caught a real picture of a magical creature. There were no birds that big around Tomoeda, and especially not ones that flew at night like that.

When the pictures came out Naoko was relieved to see that she really had caught a photo of the huge bird, as well as the smaller one. However, something seemed strange about the smaller bird. She uploaded the image to her computer to give it another look, zooming in close.

She saw the true form of the 'smaller bird'. At first her mouth opened in shock, then closed in consternation, then spread slowly into a small smile.

**Next Time:**

**Tomoyo and the Mysterious Transfer Student**

Anjin's notes: Sorry it took a while folks, but this chapter ended up being a lot longer than I'm used to writing lately. I was trying to make it more like Reason where I chop up each section into bite-sized chapters, but since I wanted to focus each part on a different character I had to change the way I wrote this. I wanted to make sure to cover a good chapter's worth of stuff before moving on to another character.

I've decided that's the way I'm going to tell this story: I'll be switching perspectives between Syaoran, Tomoyo and Touya. I may not always do them in that order, but that's how it will be for the near future. Some of the events will overlap; for instance I mention Tomoyo and Rika talking about visiting Sakura in this episode, so I'll cover that in the next chapter.

I'm glad to have gotten a good response already for this story, so I hope as I add to it more I can get even more support! CCS stories are becoming rare these days so I want to make sure the fans always have new stuff to read to keep the story of CCS alive! I'm sorry to those of you who were looking forward to reading my other CCS fic, but that was years ago and I've forgotten most of what I wanted to do with it. I think most of the good ideas I had for that one will still be used in this fic instead, though.

Please let me know what kind of stuff you'd like to see more of in this story. This chapter had a lot of conversation and some violence at the end, and the next chapter will be a lot more conversation with some very serious initial relationships forming. I'm hoping to strike a good balance between drama and danger, so tell me if you want me to lean more in one direction or the other. Alas I won't be taking any suggestions on relationships since those are already mostly decided for this particular story. You shouldn't be disappointed though, if you like alternative 'ships.

Incidentally, just like with my last fic you'll notice that I use Naoko and Rika a lot in this one. I like them both as characters and I think they could have been used much better in the series. There was even a subplot about Naoko that got cut from the final version of the manga, and I think that's sad. There's also another familiar character that didn't get used much in the show that will re-appear to help Touya out... I wonder who it will be? Darn his part is still two chapters away, you'll just have to keep reading and find out!

Also: I'm currently helping out at a newly-formed RP forum called 'Kawaii-ne!' which is a place for roleplaying cute anime characters. That's literally the point: celebrating the cuteness factor of anime. We haven't got many people right now, so we could really use some new folks to swell our ranks. Supporters of CCS should also be supporters of cute anime! Please come join us if you're into roleplaying!

kawaii-na-no .proboards .com

(Make sure to delete the spaces)


End file.
